Ursäkta, vilken raggningsreplik funkar bäst på dig
by Windfighter
Summary: Fredagskväll. En lugn kväll på kvarterets krog, prata lite med barndomskamraten som jobbar där. Så var planen. Men en raggningsreplik senare är den förstörd.


Den här idén kom till mig en gång när jag läste en bok med massa lama raggningsrepliker. Den blev inte perfekt, men å tredje sidan, vad kan bli perfekt när det baseras bara på lama raggningsrepliker?

* * *

Sora kollade igenom garderoben, med handduken i ett fast grepp om kroppen. Hon muttrade lite över hur jobbigt det varit på kontoret under dagen, samtidigt som hon sträckte sig in och tog fram en ljusgrön, ankellång, ärmlös klänning och en mörkgrön kofta. Det tog inte lång stund förrän hon hade satt på sig dem, och efter att ha satt upp det midjelånga, orangea håret i en fläta, som låg fram över hennes axel, satte hon på sig ett par svarta sandaletter med stillettklackar och tog handväskan i handen och gick ut ur den lilla lägenheten som hon hade. Det var svalt ute, solen hade inte hunnit gå ner helt och hållet och spred lite värme fortfarande, även fast nattens kyla började tränga sig på. Hon gick med vana steg längst gatan, helt säker på vart hon var på väg. Hon kastade en blick över axeln för att se så ingen hon kände såg henne, för hon visste hur snacket skulle gå om det hände. Gatan låg dock öde, vilket var ovanligt för att vara en fredagskväll, men OS hade börjat så de flesta satt hemma och hejade på sitt land. Sora suckade lättat, ingen skulle bry sig om henne. Så var hon framme vid sin destination - kvarterets krog. Hon öppnade dörren, det var längesedan hon varit där, och steg in. Bartendern vinkade till henne, han var en gammal vän, och hon vinkade tillbaka innan hon trängde sig fram mot baren.  
-Hej, Sora. Det var ett tag sedan man såg dig här.  
Han satte upp det blonda, axellånga håret bakom öronen och hon log mot honom.  
-Jag vet, Yamato. Jag har inte haft tid, jobbet tar död på mig.  
-Det hoppas jag inte, vi ska ju gå på bio på söndag.  
Yamato såg sig om i baren och rörde snabbt ihop Soras favoritdrink.  
-Jag bjuder. Vi hörs mer imorgon, chefen tittar strängt på mig.  
Sora skrattade och tog tacksamt emot drinken och såg efter Yamato när han rusade iväg för att servera fler gäster. Så vände hon sig om, såg ut mot folket som befann sig i lokalen, och lutade sig mot barbänken samtidigt som hon smuttade på drinken. Det var folk i alla storlekar och former där inne, vissa var uppe på dansgolvet och andra satt bara och tittade på dem som dansade. Plötsligt såg Sora något väldigt rosa komma fram mot henne genom folksamlingen.  
-Ursäkta, förlåt, men skulle du kunna hjälpa mig? Jag är vilse och behöver en vägbeskrivning.  
Sora såg på kvinnan framför henne, hon var klädd i en rosa blus, en rosa, kort kjol och ett par rosa sandalletter med extremt höga klackar.  
-Vart då?  
Kvinnan sken upp, och log mot Sora.  
-Till ditt hjärta.  
Sora gav kvinnan en skeptisk blick och vände henne ryggen, innan hon gav sig av för att hitta Yamato så hon slapp höra fler lama raggningsrepliker. Hon hittade honom ingenstans, så hon sjönk ner vid ett litet bord i ett hörn en bit ifrån dansgolvet. Hon fick sitta ifred i en kvart och började slappna av när någon slog sig ned i stolen mittemot henne.  
-Ursäkta, har du sex med främlingar?  
Sora rodnade och såg förskräckt på den rosaklädda kvinnan mittemot henne.  
-Absolut inte!  
-Då får jag väl presentera mig först.  
Kvinnan log mot Sora och sträckte fram handen mot henne.  
-Jag heter Mimi Tachikawa.  
-Sora Takenouchi.  
Sora tog emot handen i en hälsning och en ny rodnad spred sig över hennes kinder. Mimi såg nyfiket på henne.  
-Men jag tänker fortfarande inte ha sex med dig.  
Så reste Sora sig och gick iväg och Mimi satt snopet kvar och såg efter henne där hon försvann i folkmassan.

Sora suckade och Yamato tittade nyfiket på henne.  
-Har det hänt något?  
-Det är någon kvinna som vägrar lämna mig ifred...  
Yamato försökte dölja ett skratt, men Sora hörde det och kastade en irriterad blick på honom.  
-Du är väldigt fin, och hon tycker väl det också. Vem är det?  
Sora pekade mot dansgolvet.  
-Hon i rosa kläder, som bara står där och tittar på de som dansar.  
-Hon kommer hit ganska ofta, men hon brukar bara sitta still i hörnet och se blyg ut. Killarna brukar vara på henne som flugor.  
Sora tittade granskande på Mimi.  
-Hon ÄR väldigt söt faktiskt.  
-Hon skulle nog uppskatta att höra det från dig.  
Mimi tittade plötsligt mot dem och upptäckte att Sora tittade på henne. Hon vinkade och skyndade sig snabbt fram till dem och log mot Sora.  
-Du är ju på allas läppar, varför inte på mina?  
Sora rodnade och Yamato reste sig snabbt och gick därifrån.  
-Nej, absolut inte! Bara... nej! ...Vad pratar du om? Vadå på allas läppar?  
Mimi pekade menande mot dansgolvet.  
-Nästan hälften av alla killarna därute pratar bara om dig och har börjat slå vad med varandra om vem som vågar bjuda upp dig först.  
-Verkar inte gå så bra för dem...  
Mimi skrattade, och Sora fann sig själv med att tänka att hon gillade den andra kvinnans skratt.  
-Nej, men hur går det för mig?  
-Du har de fånigaste raggningsreplikerna jag hört, och jag vill inte höra fler.  
Sora reste sig upp och gick iväg så Mimi inte skulle hinna se rodnaden som hon trodde spred sig över hennes kinder. Mimi log när hon såg Sora gå, för hon förstod att Sora började mjukna upp.

Mimi viftade undan männen som stod omkring henne och flörtade med henne.  
-Ursäkta, min flickvän väntar på mig.  
-Den söta tjejen med det orangea håret? Hon beter sig inte som din flickvän.  
Mannen som uttalade sig skrattade och Mimi såg strängt på honom.  
-Spionerar du på mig, Taichi Yagami?  
-Någon måste hålla koll på dig, så inte alla de här männen försöker något.  
Mimi log, hon visste att Taichi bara ville väl, de hade trots allt känt varandra sedan länge. Så gav han henne en knuff i riktning mot Sora.  
-Go get her, tigress.  
Mimi skyndade fram till Sora, där hon åter hade satt sig vid baren, och såg hur den blonda pojken hon hade varit med tidigare skyndade sig iväg.  
-Tror du på kärlek vid första ögonkastet, eller ska jag gå förbi igen?  
Sora tittade på henne och Mimi kände hur hon blev varm i hela kroppen av hennes blick.  
-Du skrämde iväg honom igen.  
Det var en pik, Mimi hörde det, men valde att ignorera det då hon slog sig ned bredvid den grönklädda flickan. De satt i tystnad en stund, något som de båda tyckte var skönt.  
-Du är söt, sa Sora när hon tröttnat på tystnaden.  
Mimi rodnade och visste inte vad hon skulle svara, hon hade trott att den andra kvinnan skulle fly lika fort som hon gjort de tidigare gångerna. Tystnaden lade sig mellan dem igen. Plötsligt slog sig ett par män ner vid deras bord. Den längre mannen böjde sig fram mot Sora och viskade något till henne. En rodnad spred sig över hennes kinder och han fortsatte, uppmuntrad av rodnaden. Sora nickade som svar på hans fråga och han tog hennes hand och ledde henne mot dansgolvet. Den andra mannen satt kvar med Mimi, och försökte få igång en konversation.  
-Han brukar säga att han är allergisk mot dansgolv i vanliga fall. Jag vet inte vem han försöker bevisa något för.  
Han sträckte fram handen till Mimi.  
-Mitt namn är Koushiro, men mina vänner säger Izzy.  
-Var det din vän som drog iväg med min flickvän?  
-Åh, vi visste inte att ni var ett par. Oroa dig inte, Jyou kommer inte ta henne ifrån dig.  
Mimi tittade ut mot dansgolvet, Sora hade fortfarande en rodnad målad på kinderna, men hon verkade ha kul i Jyous sällskap.  
-Utsikten säger motsatsen.  
Koushiro skrattade åt Mimis kommentar och log mot henne.  
-Han är upptagen, han roar sig bara lite. Vi brukar tävla om vem som får flest vackra kvinnor att dansa under en kväll. Han leder, men han har yrket på sin sida också. Varför är kvinnor så förtjusta i läkare?  
-Är han läkare?  
Mimis röst fylldes av ett mått beundran och Koushiro fnyste.  
-Precis sådär. Alla gör det! Han behöver bara säga att han är läkare så följer alla villigt efter honom, men en datortekniker är ingen intresserad av, trots att jag tjänar närmare dubbelt så mycket som han gör.  
Så skrattade han.  
-Men jag är stolt över honom, läkare är ett svårt yrke. När han var yngre var han allergisk mot blod. Sa han i alla fall. Han har kommit långt sedan dess.  
Mimis blick gled över Koushiro när all information började gå in för henne.  
-Han är din pojkvän?  
Han nickade leende till svar. Mimi slappnade av och log mot Koushiro.  
-Medan de roar sig kanske vi också kan passa på, så kommer ni jämt ut från det här bordet i alla fall.  
Koushiro reste sig och sträckte fram en hand till Mimi. Hon tog emot den och följde honom ut på dansgolvet.

Sora reste sig. Det hade blivit sent och det var dags för henne att gå hem, helst redan för ett par timmar sedan, men hon hade haft oerhört roligt tillsammans med Koushiro, Jyou och Mimi. Taichi och Yamato hade kommit förbi, men efter att ha upptäckt att de var gamla barndomsvänner hade de försvunnit iväg igen för att ta igen förlorad tid. Mimi hade försvunnit för en kvart sen, men Sora hade inte tid att vänta längre. Hon kvävde en gäspning, tröttheten höll på att ta över henne. Hon sa snabbt hejdå till Koushiro och Jyou innan hon gick mot dörren. När hon öppnade den hörde hon en numera bekant röst klinga igenom lokalen.  
-Sora, vänta, du glömde något!  
Sora vände sig mot Mimi, hennes blick frågande. Hon var säker på att hon hade allt.  
-Vad för något?  
-Mig!  
Ett skratt bröt sig loss från hennes läppar och hon vinkade den andra kvinnan till sig. Hon var trots allt söt och verkade uppriktigt intresserad. Och Sora var lite nyfiken på vart det kunde leda.  
-Då går vi då.  
De tog varandra i händerna och gick tillsammans till Soras lägenhet.

* * *

Helt ärligt så var det nog den sista raggningsrepliken som satte igång det hela, den var bara så söt att jag föll pladask. Kanske att något perfekt kan uppstå ur den?


End file.
